My Recurring Dream
by Queen Em
Summary: They always look out for each other and are best friends. But when one of them gets in trouble and the other comes to their rescue, will their feelings change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. This is my latest CSI NY story, it's a fair bit longer than my last, I'm not totally sure if it's as good, please let me know, all constructive reviews are loved! Thanks to everyone for replying to "3 times", means a lot!**

**I'm away all week so there won't be an update or review replies until I get back.**

**I don;t own CSI NY, I'm just playing with the characters!**

My Recurring Dream

The clicking of Stella Bonaserra's sharp black heels on the cold stone was the only sound in the deserted car park. The clock had just struck eleven and after 7 long hours which by the end of, reality and thoughts seemed to have merged into one bleary spiral, she was finally going home. Walking briskly against the cold night air to her reserved space, which was on the front row by the wall, she let her mind wander, a long hot bath and re-runs of Friends, a perfect end to a long Thursday. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a daunting sound she knew too well, she stopped abruptly, she wasn't alone. Her body tensed as she turned around sharply, nothing. She shook herself off perhaps her judgement was impaired by the immense tiredness she felt, but quickened her pace to reach her car. The footsteps also quickened. She span around now totally alert, breathing heavily. Nothing. She looked around with wide eyes, surveying every inch of the ground she had just covered. She went to turn to her car once more, just a few feet from the safety of it.

"Good evening Detective."

She let out a gasp as a slimy, but large threatening man stood inches before her.

"Get out of my way." She hissed, she had had enough of him for one day.

"My brother didn't commit that murder." He said in a harsh voice.

"The evidence tells us otherwise Mr. Diaz now excuse me." She went to walk past the man who as blocking her way but he stepped in front of her once more.

"I don't think you understand Detective." The man named Diaz said, his voice laced with malice, "My brother going to jail would not be convenient for my," he paused, "business."

Knowing full well what his 'business' really was Stella said swiftly as she felt her temper slip, "Your business is of no interest to me now get of my way or I'll have you arrested like your scumbag of a brother." Without warning, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, despite her training she was powerless to fight back, there was no where for her to move and no one else around, one wrong move and her arm would snap.

"Let go of me!"

"You listen to me Detective, if my brother gets charged with this, the outcome will not be good for your team and especially you."

He held her firmly as she tried not to let her pain, and rising fear show. Stella was trapped, she was alone, there was nothing she could do. She let out a cry of pain, her strength leaving her as he pushed her further into the wall he had her held against.

"Hey, get off her!"

Both sets of eyes darted to where the new voice was coming from. A man was running towards them, his eyes fierce and his voice powerful. He charged at Stella's captor and threw him off her with graceful strength despite being a good few inches shorter and of a smaller build, and with a swift move had Diaz pinned against the wall as Stella watched on, breathless and slightly confused but grateful.

"If I ever see you anywhere near Detective Bonaserra again I assure you it will be the last thing you ever do. Now get out of here before I have you arrested for assaulting an officer." He let Diaz go with a shove and glared at him as he retreated what seemed to be a safe distance to turn his attention else where. Turning to Stella who now felt more awake than she had done when she awoke that morning thanks to the newly pumping adrenaline, and said caringly,

"Are you all…"

Suddenly Diaz reappeared out of no where and turned towards the two detectives. Before either of them could make a move, his fist made sharp contact with his own attacker's head causing him to fall, the side of his head making painful contact with the rough bricks of the wall as his hand slid down attempting to protect himself. Stella started the chase but as he leapt over the wall she knew she could not follow, so hurried back to the man who had been hit.

"Mac," She cried as she crouched next to him, "Mac?"

Mac Taylor opened his eyes and sat up, putting his hand to his face he let out an unintentional yelp of pain and found his hand covered in deep red blood as he pulled it away.

"Oh Mac." Stella said, half worried half groaning, "you're bleeding, lets get you inside." They stood up and noticed large droplets of blood were at their feet. Stella took off the scarf she was wearing and folded it up into a small square, "Hold this against it." She instructed.

"That will ruin your scarf." Mac protested, attempting to unsuccessfully stop the blood flow with his hand, which was already dripping slightly.

"Well you better buy me a new one then." She said with a smirk and held the scarf on his bleeding wound herself, with an added flourish to prove her point.

"Come on." She said as Mac obeyed orders and held her blue scarf to his head which instantly stained it a deep red. Stella picked up her bag with one hand and put her other hand on Mac's back in a firm but caring way, as they headed back into the place that seemed to take up most of their time and take over most of their life.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Blue-Shadow-Dancer, Shawdoo, Ivegotgamefan, Lily Moonlight and crysalis escapist for your lovely reviews, they are what keep me going.

I'd like to dedicate this to Lily Moonlight for talking this through with me, I've tried a lot of ideas out as a lot of the reviews mentioned about Diaz and I had gotten rid of him. But I have now changed that so he will indeed be back although I am not going to say when and where, where would the fun be if he didn;t come back?

I hope you enjoy, I don't own CSI etc. and please review.

Xxx

They made their way back to the staff room on the floor they worked, they passed the reception where a tired looking young woman sat, 2 labs that were deserted, 2 offices where a man sat in one of them and then they passed Mac's own office.

"Why are your lights on?" Stella asked as they passed, "Weren't you leaving when you came to the car park?"

"Erm, no," Mac said sheepishly, "You erm, forgot your necklace."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a dainty silver necklace that belonged to Stella. After taking it from him, Stella looked at it closely, she had taken it off when they had the unpleasant task of rooting around in a large rubbish bin earlier that day. Mac didn't mind her leaving her personal belongings in the secured drawer of his desk along with his own valuables when they worked a crime scene.

"You didn't have to go and look for me."

"I know that necklace is important to you, I didn't want you to worry."

Stella felt her stomach flutter. A few years a go Mac had commented on the necklace and she had told him how she was given it by the first lady who had fostered her. She had told Mac about the woman who gave it her,she was going to adopt her but was killed before she could and Stella kept the necklace as a tribute to that wonderful woman. Stella was touched that of all the things she had told him and all the necklaces she wore, he remembered and cared enough to go to the trouble to return it. Stella looked at him and squeezed his arm before reaching their destination of the staff room. The lights were off and it was as empty as the rest of the floor. Stella turned the lights on and started to get the fist aid kit out. Noticing Mac was attempting to make them hot drinks she said, "Hey, sit down, you're already getting blood everywhere."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't." She smiled at him and he held his hands up in mock surrender and flopped down into a chair. "I need to look after you, in case you hadn't noticed, you are bleeding."

"You see that's why your a CSI" Mac said with a smirk, "you're observant."  
"Funny Taylor." She rooted through the first aid kit, "Damm, we're out of antiseptic, I'm going to get some from reception's first aid box, I'll be back in a moment, just sit still yeah? It would be most inconvenient if you pass out due to blood loss."

She winked at him as she left the room, leaving Mac to sit back in the chair and for once accept that there was nothing he had to do right now.

Walking along the deserted corridor Stella's thoughts took over as she made her way over to the reception desk. "Only Mac would do that for me," She thought, "he's the only guy who would go out looking for you in the middle of the night to give me a piece of jewellery back, in fact he's the only guy who would remember that it was important to me. He's also the only guy who would kick the ass of a the guy who is threatening me, then get himself punched in the face and still try to make me a cup of tea! He always looks out for me, I don't know what I would do without him."

Sitting quite comfortably in the huge chair in the staffroom, Mac briefly closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts, "Only Stella would do this for me. She's going out of her way to make sure I'm ok and I know she'll stay with me until she's sure I'm fine. After ruining her scarf, giving up her Thursday night 'Friends' marathon because I didn't keep your eye on that stupid jerk, she still won't let me make her a cup of tea!"

"He better be sitting still when I get back! I'm going to take care of him tonight, its the least I can do. I don't mind though, I want to. He's my best friend, we're there for each other no matter what, and I can honestly say I would do anything for Mac Taylor."

"I hate just sitting here waiting, as much as I love that she wants to look after me, I feel it should be the other way around. She's always been there for me, and I've always been there for her. Stella Bonaserra is my best friend and there is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for her"

"Mac has been through so much but I've always seen him through it. I've held him through the times when he was a broken man who seemed to have lost his soul. I've sat with him until he finally falls asleep after 48 hours of being awake and is too tired to even think. I always will see him through, that's what friends are for, but maybe we are more than just friends?"

"Stella has not had it easy and she knows she can always come to me. After Frankie attacked her she stayed with me and when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night I'd go to her and calm her down, look after her as she cried. I've sat there with her, just silently hugging her closely, I was there for her whilst she recovered and I always will be there for her. We know each other, in fact we know each other so well I sometimes think that friends is not the only thing we are meant to be."

"He's so kind and such a gentleman. Just little gestures like bringing me coffee in the morning and commenting on my new outfit always make me smile and I love how we have that special bond. The way we smirk at out private little jokes that no one else gets, or how we can stay up all night talking without even feeling tired. If there's a case involving a child he'll give me a reassuring smile and makes sure he oversees me without invading my space. I know he checks on me, despite his attempts to be subtle about him, and Ill never tell him I know because it means so much to me that he cares. He'll do anything for the job, and anything for the people he cares about, especially me, he's shown me that a million times. The way he gets worked up when a sleazy guy is hitting on me at the bar we go to after work, and then purposely grabs me and we dance right in front of the jerk! He's hot when he dances, for someone so demure he sure can move, he gets a glow in his eyes and he has the most gorgeous eyes..."

"She is so beautiful and thoughtful. She'll come into my office and we'll talk for what seems like forever without getting bored and my day instantly perks up even on the worst of mornings. We have our little knowing glances and we can lightly tease each other as we know each others faults and idiosyncrasy's inside out! Despite the cool exterior I try to put on, bombing cases still get to me, after seeing the destruction they do during my years in the service and after Flack and I got caught up in the blast, I still find them unnerving. If we have to work one, Stella will give me a gentle squeeze on the arm and make sure she works the scene whilst I talk to the witnesses, or the cops, or anything to get me off site. I don't think she realizes I know she does this so I don't have to work the scene, but I'm not going to say anything, it's these things that make us such good friends. She's so strong and so good at her job and I know she'll always stand up for what she believes in and who she cares about. Like when we get stuck going to the department gala's that seem to crop up all the time, she'll come up to me and slip her arm around me when a woman I don't know and don't particularly want to know starts talking to me. Then we'll try to contain our laughter as the other woman leaves! I love her laugh, her eyes crinkle and her her mouth curls into a smile, she has the most wonderful smile..."

"No don't think about him like that, its not worth risking your friendship for."

"Get these thoughts out of your head, your friendship is too strong to risk breaking."

"But I don't want to not tell him and regret it."

"What if its a mistake not telling her."

"I think I'm falling in love with him."

"I think I'm falling in love with her."

"STOP THINKING THAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I'm pleased you are enjoying this. I'm on holiday at the moment with not much internet access, but it does give me lots of opportunity to write!**

**I don't own CSI NY, otherwise there would be Smacked babies by now, and please review, they really help me and I'll reply to them all.**

Stella appeared in the doorway slightly flustered to see Mac, frowning to himself as he looked deep in thought whilst sitting in the chair. As if the same thought had struck them both they smiled at one another and put whatever they were thinking out their heads.

"I got the antiseptic." Stella said.

"I stayed still."

"Well we both achieved something then." Stella smirked at him and poured them some tea, "I know your a coffee man but you shouldn't drink it at this time of night," Stella said sternly.

"Jeez Stel, you're acting like my Mom." Mac muttered, annoyed he clearly wasn't allowed his beloved coffee.

"I'm just looking after you, someone has to."

"Thanks." Mac said and she looked at him to see a genuine smile playing on his lips.

"Right," She said as she handed him some tea, "sit on the sofa so I can clean you up."

"You are so bossy." Mac said, but did as he was told with no resistance.

"No I'm not, you just need to be told what to do." She knelt in the space on the sofa next to Mac with the first aid kit next to her. As Stella started dabbing at the large cut with an antiseptic soaked cloth she said, "God Mac, he must have hit you pretty hard, this cut is nasty." Mac just shrugged, Yes, he had been hit extremely hard by a man twice his size and was indeed in pain, but he wasn't going to say that to Stella! As some of the antiseptic went into the deepest part of the cut Mac jerked out of the way, "Ow!" He said "how much do you want to put on?"

"Enough so you don't get an infection and then die, or even worse, have to stay off work." Stella relied dryly, "Now sit back down." As he screwed his face up she said gently, "Sorry, I'm nearly done, I'm sure this really hurts." He smiled, grateful for the sympathy he didn't want to admit he needed. "Done. I can't really bandage up your head though," She said with a laugh, "but I do want to bandage up your hand, that cut looks nasty too and I can't believe how much you've grazed it."

As she continued to patch up Mac he said, "Thanks Stel, I really appreciate you looking after me. It's nice to know I won't get an infection and like you said, I can't miss work, so dying is definitely not an option." They laughed lightly then Stella said seriously, "Seriously Mac, you should take a break, you look exhausted, not just now, you've been looking tired for a while now."

Mac sighed, "I don't think that would help Stel." Coincidently he yawned as he spoke and Stella noticed the dark bags under his tired eyes, "I haven't been sleeping all that well recently."

"Why didn't you say?" Stella asked as she sat down next to him.

"It's not really a big deal." He said trying to shrug it off.

"Yes it is Mac, I worry about you." She reached for his hand and held it tightly as she looked into his eyes. There was a moments silence which Stella broke by saying quickly, "I'm going to bandage this." She sighed, "what's brought it on Mac?"

"I don't know." He said genuinely. Stella took his injured hand in her left and gently dabbed at the large graze with the cloth.

"You know what I do when I can't sleep, apart from call you," she said with a laugh, "I go to the window and sit on the ledge."

She took a bandage out of the box and started to wrap it around Mac's hand, not taking her eyes off what she was doing, "I look at all the stars and see what shapes they make up. Sometimes they make shapes of things that remind me of other stuff or sometimes they don't make anything, so you have to try and see what they are trying to say. Like last time I did this it was a clear night and all the stars were really bright. The ones that were brightest made up a heart shape, and when I looked at them it made me feel better because when you see a heart you think of."

Stella finished bandaging Mac's hand and as she tied it off, she looked up at him and they both said in coincidental unison, "love."

They looked at each other straight in the eyes, Stella still had Mac's bandaged hand in her own. They moved a little closer to each other, not moving their gaze.

"Your hand's done." Stella said quietly.

"Thanks."

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little."

Stella hadn't released Mac's hand, not that Mac had protested, and brought it up to her lips and gently kissed it.

"Better?" She said with a shy smile.

"Much." Mac replied smiling back at her.

"I better put this stuff away," Stella said and with slight reluctance, she let go of Mac's hand and stood up and cleared the various first aid items up.

"You never finished your story." Mac said to her.

"It's stupid really." Stella said, busying herself with tidying up.

"No its not, I want to hear the rest of it."

"It just made me feel better because the heart reminded me of everything that was positive in my life", she glanced at Mac then quickly turned away, annoyed to find she was blushing slightly, "and other shapes like that that remind me of happy things make me feel better so when I try to sleep again, I feel better. See, it doesn't even make sense."  
"It makes perfect sense Stel." Mac said with a warm smile. She turned back to him and said, "I need to put this back at reception."

"Will you let me make you tea this time?"

Stella laughed, "I suppose, but none of this weak tea crap Taylor, I know what your like with tea!"

Mac laughed too, "Don't push it Bonasera or I might make it with that herbal stuff I know you like so much." Stella stuck her tongue out as she left, leaving Mac with a smile on his face and an unnerving feeling that despite his pounding head and stinging hand, he actually felt very, very good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there all! Still on holiday and although I'm having a lovely time, not much internet! I'm so glad you are enjoying it and this is going to continue for the time being as totally Smacked!**

Returning to the staffroom Stella found a hot cup of almost overpoweringly strong tea and a packet of biscuits sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa on which Mac was sitting on. "I found these in the cupboard." He said with a cheeky smile, gesturing at the biscuits.

"See why doesn't your office have these luxuries?" She flopped down on the sofa next to Mac and picked up her tea.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm all right."

"You sound tired Mac."

"I am."

"You know we're back on shift at 6AM, it's 2AM now."

"I guess we're staying here tonight then, sorry."

"Don't be stupid, its not your fault that crazy guy attacked us, as soon as Flack has the confession from his brother he's going down, he wont bother us again."

"I'm not sure it's going to be that simple Stel."

"Its textbook stuff Mac, his brother will confess and have no choice but to drop him in it then we can arrest the jerk and put him away."

"Yeah, I hope so." Mac muttered, clearly not that convinced, " I was really worried about you Stel."

"Don't be," Stella said gently, "I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."

"I know you can, I just hate to think of you in danger." Stella leaned into Mac and looked in his eyes and said, "I'm fine Mac, besides if I do get in trouble, I'll just call you to kick the guys ass."

Mac smiled and said, "And I always will. I just wish I'd kicked the ass of that Bastard Frankie before he had hurt you."

"You weren't to know, even I didn't realize Frankie was a psycho."

"You know when I saw what he did to you Stel, I wished that I had killed him. I wished that I had caused him the pain he cause you, I should have been there."

"Mac it was a long time a go, I couldn't have gotten through it without you."

Putting his arm around Stella he said to her, "we're there for each other, it's what we do." Stella smiled back and leaned into him. There was a moment of silence which Stella broke, "You know after Frankie, I didn't think I could ever trust another man."

"It's understandable Stel, you need to build up someone's trust."

"We've seen some pretty horrendous stuff and what people can do to each other and you'd think it would make us scared all the time, but it doesn't because we don't let it. But when this one crazy guy I'm seeing beats me up, I still am scared. God that's pathetic."

"No it's not. You need to be with someone someone who you trust, who knows you inside out and knows how to treat you. You need someone who will look after you, someone like..." Mac trailed off and if they had have looked at each other they would have found both had a slight flush on their cheeks, "anyway," Mac sad quickly, "you don't have to worry about that right now, you'll find the right person, not every guy out there is a Frankie."

"I know," Stella said quietly and she snuggled into him absent mindedly. There was another moment of comfortable silence and although both were wide awake, the deserted lab and dim lighting highlighted that they were alone.

"Can I tell you something Stel?" Mac asked, so quietly that Stella had to strain to hear him. She shuffled around so she was facing him and placed their empty mugs down before saying, "You know you can tell me anything Mac." As she looked at him she noticed his body had tensed and there was a look in his eyes, although Stella couldn't quite put her finger on it she had seen that look before.

"I think I know why I haven't been sleeping." Mac stopped and looked down as if unsure whether to continue. Stella reached into his lap where his hands sat and held one in her own reassuringly. "Next month would have been mine and Claire's 20th wedding anniversary."

"I'm sorry Mac." Stella said quietly.

"It's not like before though," Mac said quickly, "I've excepted what's happened and I've stopped dwelling on it, but these last few weeks I can't stop thinking about it. Ever since we got married I swore I would make things special for her. For our 10th I took her to Venice for a week, it was amazing. I always said I would make our 20th even more special and I'd pretty much had it mapped out by the time we hit out 12th. I was going to take her from Paris to Rome on the Orient Express, she'd always wanted to do that, it was like her dream. Every time she mentioned it I'd dismiss it or say it was too expensive so it would be a huge surprise when I arranged it," he looked away briefly and Stella squeezed his hand again, "when she died I kept thinking, I never got to take her, I never got to show her that I did listen and I did love her more than anything and would do anything to make her happy. I've excepted it and got on with life now, but these last few weeks, that's all I can think about and I know Claire has been gone over 6 years now but I can't shake it off right now." Mac looked down again, pain in his tired eyes, but there was a sense of relief that he had told someone.

"Claire knew how much you loved her, she knew you loved her more than anyone else in the world Mac, you have to remember that. Claire was a wonderful woman and I'm so sorry she was taken from you, but no matter what happened, she died knowing someone loved her and you have to keep hold of that."

Both had tears in their eyes but Mac quickly blinked them back and said quickly, "Thanks Stel, it just seems to have hit me harder than I thought."

"You'll get through this thought Mac, I know you will."

"I know," Mac said and he wrapped his arms around Stella who rested her head on Mac's shoulder as she put her arms around his neck, returning the hug they both needed. As Mac gently let go he said, "I don;t know what I would do without you Stel, you really are the best friend I've ever had."

"Don't get soppy." Stella said with a smirk but then touched his cheek and said, "I can safely say the feeling is one hundred percent mutual. I've lost count of the number of times you've been there for me and like you said, not every guy out there is a Frankie and I'm not going to let him beat me."

"_Mac's right, not ever guy out there is a sleazy violent thug. I'll find someone, someone who makes me happy, someone who I trust and I know as well as they know me. I'm not going to let a jerk like Frankie win, I can be happy with another guy, and I think I know who I'd like that other guy to be."_

"And you know Mac," Stella said, her previous determined tone replaced with a softer one, "Claire knew how much you loved her, hold onto the good times you had together."

"I always said to her if something happened to me, I didn't want her to sit around and mope. I wanted her to find someone else to be with and make the most of the rest of her life." he stopped and looked away and Stella saw something flash in his eyes, as if the mask he wore slipped slightly to reveal his true features. As quick as it had gone it returned as Mac continued, "I think she would have wanted the same for me." He turned to Stella, almost looking for reassurance in his statement that resembled a question. Stella squeezed his hand and said, "I know she would have."

"_Stella's right, I know Claire would have wanted the same for me. I couldn't bare to think of her being unhappy if I wasn't around and I know she loved me as much as I loved her and wouldn't have wanted me to be unhappy either. I'll never stop loving Claire, but I can fall in love with someone else, and I think it's already happened."_

Stella yawned quietly and Mac said, "We should try and get some sleep."

"Yeah," Stella agreed and she stood up and pushed the large footstool that rested in front of the arm chair in front of them, following her lead, Mac picked up the folded throw blanket on the back of the sofa and unfolded it. Stella kicked off her shoes and took of her jewellery and turned the little lamp off. The light it had permitted was minimal but it darkened the room to almost blackness. Stella sat in the middle of the sofa and tapped the spot next to her on the end of the sofa and Mac sat down on it.

"You can untuck your shirt you know." Stella said, "you've taken your shoes off so you might as well be totally crazy."

Mac laughed and said, "You're right." and untucked his shirt and put his feet on the stool. Stella snuggled up to him and he put an arm firmly around her shoulder as he threw the blanket over them, making sure Stella was fully covered before adjusting his own half. Stella's eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep and she said quietly, "night Mac." Tightening his arm around her he replied, "night Stel." Mac closed his own eyes but his body was still stiff, he doubted he would sleep. Suddenly he felt Stella's hand find his and hold it. He looked at her to see her curled up besides him, her legs almost underneath her and her feet just touching the stool. Her arm was across her body, her hand in Mac's and she was turned in to him, resting her body against his. He didn't think she was asleep yet, her breathing wasn't heavy enough, but he felt his own body relax out of its routine tense form. Neither of them were asleep but both were at ease. No one was there but them and there was no sound but their breathing and heartbeats, which seemed to be beating in time with one another as they lay there, gradually drifting into to a much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is a little late. I wrote it a while a go but it needed a bit of tweaking and haven't had the inspiration to do it until just now. I'm working on a few other fics so hopefully they will be up soon, despite the computer eating my first attempt. Please review, they really spur me on and I reply to them all.**

**Thanks to Lily Moonlight and Crysalis Escapist for your great reviews.**

**Don't own CSI and this is not recommended for the anti-Smacked!!**

**Chapter 5**

Stella's eyes were closed but she was not yet asleep, it was not that she couldn't, but her mind was wandering as it so often did. She was nestled into Mac, holding his hand tight as she felt his arm securely around her, holding her in a protective embrace that made her feel totally at ease. Her thoughts were slightly jumbled but made perfect sense to as she replayed them in her mind. It had been a strange night. Her hot bath and 'Friends' marathon had been replaced with playing nurse and having two extremely important but unexpected conversations. It was sort of ironic to Stella that such a frightening event had turned into something so positive, the things Mac and she had talked about weren't exactly topics you brought up in your lunch break or even on one of the many times it was just the two of them whether it be at work, at dinner or just round at one another's apartment. They needed to be in the right frame of mind, the right place, somewhere and some time they had nothing else on their mind and there was no one else around. When Frankie had attacked her, she never thought she'd be able to trust a man let alone attempt a relationship because she was too scared the man might turn on her again. Mac had been her rock, her best friend and someone she could turn to no matter what. He was the reason she had gotten through and she knew he was right with what he had said earlier, he usually was right, that's what made him Mac! If someone had a problem or a question they needed answering it was Mac they turned to, he was the boss and incredibly good at his job and of course he looked out for his team, although they respected him, he was their friend, their good friend. But to Stella he was more than that, they had a different relationship, she didn't need to be cautious around him or be worried she had over stepped the mark, she could ask him anything, even if he didn't like it, but at the end of the day he would do everything in his power to answer the question and ultimately be there for her.

_Mac sat on his sofa, the TV remote in his hand, channel hopping lazily. It had been a long day and he should probably be in bed at this time, there wasn't even anything on the TV at this time, but he wasn't going to sleep, he was worried. He wasn't sure what he could do, maybe that was what worried him the most? Stella had put on a brave face, covered the bruises with make-up and got on with life, but she was different. It had been less than a week a go and the act was faltering. When someone came into a room her head snapped to their direction the second she heard them, she went to the morgue as little as possible and was even finding excuses not to look at the dead bodies and her gun rarely left her side, even when it was not needed. Turning the TV off and picked up his phone and dialled the number which was speed dial number 1._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Stel it's only me."  
"Oh hi Mac, why are you calling me at this time?"_

"_I was wondering if you are ok."_

"_I'm fine."_

_Suddenly she let out a little gasp._

"_Stella?" Mac asked quickly._

"_What, erm, sorry, I just thought I heard a noise but I didn't."_

_She went silent and Mac could hear her breathing heavily._

"_I promise you no one is there Stel."_

"_No you're right I just, there it is again!"_

"_What?"  
"The noise, I swear I heard it again."_

"_Stel ,no one is there."_

"_Yeah I know, sorry." She said shakily._

"_You ok?"_

"_Yeah, thanks Mac, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Ok,bye."_

_She wasn't fine at all thought Mac. He stood up and grabbed his coat, he should be over there in 20 minutes. He parked his car and got out, as soon as he stepped out he was soaked by the rain which was falling heavily from the dark sky above. Wrapping his long trench coat around him, he ran into the building, cursing that he didn't bring an umbrella. When he reached Stella's apartment he called loud enough that she would here but hopefully the neighbours wouldn't and used a tone that was reassuring but gentle._

"_Stella, it's me Mac, are you still awake?"_

_He heard footsteps and then the unlocking of several newly installed locks and the door opened. Stella stood there in a pair of dark pyjama trousers and a t-shirt Mac thought might have been his, with a dressing gown sitting on her shoulders and open. Her hair was pinned back and her face was pale but her eyes were red. The bruises she had been left with were fading but there were two prominent ones on her eye and on the side of her face near her jaw._

"_Mac?" Her tone oozed relief but also surprise. _

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Of course, you don't need to ask."_

_Mac went in and Stella locked the door, checking each lock twice before turning to him. He had a long sleeved black top on and causal trousers. As he went to hang up his coat which was soaking wet he said with an apologetic smile "It's still raining." He kicked off his shoes and brushed back his soaking wet hair, which was sticking slightly to his face and was dripping onto his shoulders._

"_You didn't have to come."_

"_I wanted to."_

_Her eyes filled with tears and her lip quivered, she went to Mac and practically fell into his arms and burst into tears, her body shaking as he held her tight, gently stroking her back and hair._

"_I'm sorry," Stella sniffed, "I don't know what's the matter with me."_

"_Nothings the matter with you." Mac said and he held her had and walked towards the sofa, which they sat down on. "You've been through a terrible ordeal Stel it's only natural for you to be upset."_

_Stella merely nodded and sniffed again, wiping her face on her dressing gown sleeve._

_He held her hand and said, "I've made your dressing gown wet, I don't want you to get sick, you better change."_

"_You're the one soaked through, 'll be fine." She smiled slightly and said, "You braved the storm for me."_

"_I'd brave anything for you." Mac blushed slightly at what he said then stood up quickly, "I know what will warm us up" He said, "Hang on a second," He went into the kitchen and started bustling around, finding things and putting ingredients together. After a few minuted he said, "Do you have whipped cream?"_

"_Erm, there might be some in the fridge. What are you doing?"_

"_You'll see!" Another few minutes later Mac returned to the living room with two mugs. There was a large mound of whipped cream on top and the smell of chocolate was delicious._

"_Now you know I can't cook," Mac said, "My hot chocolate makes up for it."_

_Stella took a sip and said, "This is amazing! You're a man of many talents!"_

"_Just don't go telling anyone Detective Taylor is famous for his hot chocolate making skills, it doesn't exactly scream respected boss!"_

_Stella laughed, the first time she had laughed properly for weeks and squeezed Mac's hand, "Thank you, thank you for coming."_

"_You sounded scared on the phone."_

"_I was, I am." She sighed, "I am scared, I keep thinking about what happened and I know it's over but it doesn't feel over."_

"_He's gone, I promise you're safe now. He won't ever hurt you again."_

"_I just can't get it out my head, at night I can't sleep because I'm scared, I'm afraid of being alone." Stella muttered tearfully._

"_I'm going to see you through all this Stel, I'm going to do anything I can to help you. I don't want you to be afraid."_

"_Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked in a tone which made her sound lost, like a small child who has lost their way._

"_Of course." Mac put an arm around her and she snuggled into his embrace. They sat together in a comfortable silence and Stella yawned tiredly._

"_I need to get to sleep." She looked towards her room, "You'll stay won't you?" She asked quickly._

"_Of course." Together they turned the lights off and drew the curtains. Stella's eyes were watery again but she didn't let the tears fall. She shut the door, turned the lights off and climbed slowly into the bed, her body shaking slightly, the darkness of the night taking her over as it had done every nght since the attack. She looked at Mac and he got into the other side and put his arms around her. Wrapping her own arms around his waist she felt her body relax and she whispered, "thank you Mac." He kissed her on the head and said, "I don't want you to be afraid."_

"_I'm never afraid when I'm with you."_

_She rested her head on his shoulder as they lay down and keeping one arm around Stella who had one arm over his body, Mac looked at her and made sure she was soundly asleep before closing his own eyes without letting Stella go._

Stella knew Mac had not slept that night. If she began to moan he would gently shake her until she awoke from the persistent bad dreams that hounded her sleep. He made sure she was not reminded of the terrible event and she awoke from the best sleep she had had in a long time with her arms still over Mac who was holding her tight. Stella opened her eyes briefly to take in the surroundings of the empty staffroom. Mac's arm momentarily tightened around Stella and she felt safe in his protective embrace.

"I love that he always looks after me," Stella thought to herself, "I love that even when I deny it and shoot him the look that says 'touch me and you die', he still looks out for me when he knows something is wrong. He's a great man, not to mention great at what he does and I love working with him, he's so good at his job and although I'd never tell him, men can't handle ego inflation, I admire him very much. Whilst I don't approve of his insistence to work all hour of the night, he always gets the job done, and gets it done well. He'll sit in his office and when something gets his attention, his brow will furrow and he'll hunch over and stare at the evidence or case file. I always know if he's found something or not because if he hasn't he lets out a sigh and pouts his lips for a moments before continuing, whereas if it is important he'll raise his eyebrows, re-read it and then smile. He never grins, it's a cock-eyed smile that's as subtle as the man himself, but when he means it you can see it in his eyes, I love to see that smile! I couldn't ask for a better friend, I never like getting too close to people in case it back fires but with Mac, that simply isn't possible." Snuggling close to him, Stella muttered almost inaudibly, "night." and felt herself drift off into a world far away, feeling safe and secure as she always did when He was around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, How are we all? I know this has taken longer than my last updates but I have been trying to perfect this chapter as it was hard to write and I hope it will make a bit of an impact and you enjoy it. Anyho, thank you to all who reviewed, I'm sorry if I didn't reply I have had awful trouble with my internet.**

**Disclaimer- Blatantly don't own it, would be nice though!**

**Chapter 6**

Mac stared into the darkness before him, his eyes becoming heavy as the shapes and silhouettes around him blurred a little. Stella stirred slightly and he automatically tightened his arm around her shoulders, making sure she was comfortable and warm. The night had not gone according to plan, not that Mac really had a plan in the first place, but of all the things he thought might happen, that was not on the list. Chances were he would have worked another hour or so, driven home, watched a bit of TV, played his guitar, maybe read a bit of his book, fairly average things to do after a long day. But Mac Taylor didn't do things by halves. His Thursday night had been spent saving his best friend from a sleazy thug, getting hit in the face, cutting his hand open and having the same best friend patch him up and then the two of them talking about rather deep topics into all hours of the night. Mac smiled slightly, not an average Thursday night at all. Mac was glad he had told Stella about what was playing on his mind, Stella understood, he didn't have to explain himself to her. When Claire had died on that horrific day, his world fell apart, his reason for living cruelly snatched away from him. He didn't think he would ever recover. But Stella had helped him heal. Stella got him through and made him realize he could carry on. Stella always had the answers. Everyone trusted her with their problems because although she didn't mince her words, she spoke words of truth and reassurance. When she was having a bad day, you didn't mess with her, but when she was on her usual form, she lit up the room and would go out of her way to listen to people. Lindsay often confided in her, they had an almost sisterly relationship. Hawkes had always been close to her as had Flack, whom always looked out for her like she did for him. Danny had blossomed under her wing and the team would never complain if they were working with her. Mac on the other hand, had a different relationship with Stella than any other member of the team. They connected on a level that no one else on the team did, words didn't need to be spoken, a look or a gesture made do. Mac wasn't one to make a song and dance out of things, he kept himself to himself and that's how he liked it. But even so, just like Stella did with the rest of the team, she had this wonderful ability to dig deep into his soul, understand what his problem was and solve it. Never had a scene been made, nothing had ever been forced by her and not once had she gotten cross if he didn't tell her straight away. All she had to do was be there, give him that smile, touch his hand, remind him she was his best friend and was there for him.

_The lab had lost it's spark. Nobody spoke much unless it was about work, nobody smiled much unless they cracked a case, and nobody laughed, at all. It had been just over a month since the towers fell and like the rest of the city, the lab had not recovered. Many had lost loved ones, most who had, had not returned back to work, even those who hadn't lost could feel the darkness pressing down on them, the despair and loss that hovered in the heart of every member of New York City, Stella Bonaserra was no exception. She had no family to lose and luckily none of her friends had been killed, except one. Claire Taylor. Beautiful, funny, caring Claire Taylor, Mac's wife and purpose. Mac had broken that day. He had taken just 2 days off and was back. Stella had been keeping the lab together, stopping the women bursting into tears not just for their own losses, but every time he passed. She had made sure the men allowed themselves to grieve and to try and include Mac in the process, despite it being in vain. Stella had cried, cried for NYC, cried for Claire and cried for Mac. But at work she was strong, strong because she had to be, for herself and for Mac, who was doing a remarkable job of carrying on, making Stella wonder just how long his act could last. Leaning against the reception desk Stella ran her hands through her hair after she had passed in some files to the receptionist. A woman approached them, she was pretty and in her early thirties and like the rest of the city, looked somewhat hollow._

"_Excuse me, where might I find Detective Mac Taylor?" She asked._

_Stella turned to her, "I'm Detective Stella Bonasera, Detective Taylor's partner, may I help you?"_

"_I'm Fiona Goldman, I'm Mac's sister in law."_

"_Oh," Stella was taken aback at this and rather unsure what to say, "let me take you to him."  
As they walked Stella said carefully,"I'm so sorry for your loss, Claire was a wonderful woman."_

"_Thank you, I miss her very much." Fiona said quietly_

"_So does Mac, it will be good for both of you to see each other."_

_Fiona said no more until they arrived at Mac' s office. Stella knocked and entered._

"_Hi Mac." Fiona said quietly._

"_Fiona?" Mac said, surprised at who was standing in his office._

"_I'm going to leave you to it." Stella said and slipped out. She walked away hurriedly, but glancing back she saw Mac and Fiona in a tight embrace, Fiona crying into his shoulder. Stella could see Mac trying to hold it all together, not only for himself, but his distraught sister-in-law, typical Mac, a tower of strength. It soon became dark and Stella thought she should see how Mac was, but he wasn't around and Stella was surprised to find out from the receptionist that Fiona had left the building nearly an hour a go. Panicking a little Stella went into his office. There was nothing out of the ordinary apart from a large cardboard box sitting on the desk. Stella's instinctively looked in it and tears filled her eyes as she realized what it was. Pictures, memoirs and miscellaneous objects filled it. They were all Claire's. It became apparent some where childhood objects, apparently given to Mac as a small token of comfort. Some were pictures, dating back to when she was little to the present day. There was one just outside the box, sitting on the desk face down. Stella picked it up carefully and looked at the photograph it encased. To the right was Fiona, with a man Stella thought to be her husband. On the left was Mac and Claire. He had his arms around her waist, holding her tightly as she held onto his arms, making sure they were as close as possible. Their heads were tilted towards each other as the looked at the camera and both wore happy smiles. A silent tear fell down Stella's cheek, what was going to happen to Mac? Briskly wiping her eyes, Stella knew what she must do. Taking a minute, she composed herself, this would need the strong façade she had armed herself with for the last few weeks. As she walked to the door Danny approached her, "You all right Stel?" He asked._

"_I'm doing ok, you?"_

"_Ok I guess, have you seen Mac, I've been looking him for like an hour?"_

"_I think he had dome stuff to attend to. I'm heading off myself, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Not wanting Danny to ask any questions Stella hurried out of the lab, but she wasn't going home. She was going to find him, she was going to hold him, she was going to be there for him, she was going to let the barrier fall at last._

_Sitting in the back of the yellow taxi, Stella willed it to go faster. She was worried. It was approaching one in the morning now and no one had heard from Mac since Fiona's swift departure. Stella only hoped he was where she was heading, if he wasn't, she had no clue where to look as he was not answering his phone or pager. Stella cursed when the taxi stopped at a red light. She needed to get to Mac, he had been holding it all in these last few weeks but now he had broken. Allowed himself to mourn, allowed himself to grieve and miss his beloved wife. But he'd done it alone, he needed someone, he needed his partner,he needed his best friend. The taxi pulled up and Stella got out quickly after paying him. She blinked back the tears as she saw the devastation in front of her. The pile of rubble, a mountain of death, still surrounded by pictures of those who were missing. Stella approached Ground Zero. There were a lot of people there, many on there own, not disturbing the others who were also sharing their grief. Stella saw him, standing in front of the debris, quite still. His hands in his pockets and his head down. She walked to him and gently put her arms around him and said softly, "It's ok Mac, it's ok." Mac didn't flinch or move away, it almost seemed like he didn't realise Stella was there. But he removed his left hand from his pocket and put it around her waist. Stella looked at him and saw silent tears falling down his pale face. Tiny droplets spilt from his striking blue eyes that seemed to have lost their life and dripped down his cheeks. They stood there for a while, not moving not speaking, just standing there together._

"_Let's go home." Stella said. Her voice no louder than a whisper. Mac didn't say anything but turned to leave, he held Stella more tightly for a moment then put his hand back in his pocket before they walked to the nearest taxi rank in silence. _

Mac didn't like to remember that day. On the day he found out Claire had died he had cried, tears of anger and tears of unbearable pain. Since then he never shed another tear, trying to stay strong, in fear that if he let his emotions take over he wouldn't be able to function. If Stella hadn't have found him, he wasn't sure what he would have done. She had taken him back to his apparent and they had sat on the sofa for hours, not talking, not doing anything, just sitting. Stella stayed with him all night and when the tears fell again, had held him close, letting him bury his head in her shoulder as she hugged him. Eventually he had drifted off to sleep on the sofa. When he awoke there was a fresh pot of coffee waiting for him, along with a few days holiday. All he could manage to say to Stella was a meek, "thanks." But it was enough, that was all that needed to be said, she understood, she always understood. Mac let out a quiet sigh and Stella's hand that was still in his, squeezed tighter for a moment. Whether she was asleep or not, Mac wasn't sure but it was as if she could tell what he was thinking. A small smile played on his lips. Typical Stella, she can make you feel so much better without even realizing it. "I love how she always understands," Mac thought to himself, "even when I'm being a complete jerk and hardly say a word she is there for me. She knows if something is wrong and can somehow manage to get it out of me. Even stupid little things that don't really matter she'll listen to. She's a wonderful woman and one of the most gifted CSI's I've worked with, I sometimes have to stop myself putting her on the same case as me, I can't show favouritism as the boss! Sometimes she gets a little carried away, jumping in before we have sufficient evidence, but I know it's because she cares. She cares about what she does, the people involved in the case, and the people she works with. If Stella Bonaserra interviews a suspect you know chances are they will confess, that woman could get blood out of a stone! You can tell she means business when she's in an interrogation because she'll slam her hands down on the table and lean on it with determined force. Her head tilts from side to side and the more worked up she gets the more it tilts. When her hair is down it falls ever so slightly across her face but always seems to land back in place when she's finished!If the suspect isn't cracking she'll bow her head for a few minutes then pace around the back of the chair, willing them to challenge her. If the confess their guilt, she'll cock her head and fold her arms with a satisfied smile. She walks out of the room, a little strut in her step and if she catches my eye when we pass she'll give me her trademark smile which instantly lights up my day! What would do without Stella? If there's one person I can count on it's her, it goes without saying." Closing his eyes Mac relaxed further down into the comfy sofa and absent mindedly ran his thumb up and down Stella's hand before he too fell into a much needed sleep that seemed so natural whilst She was in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I hope we are all enjoying the festive season.

I have been working on this chapter for some time now, hence the length, so please let me know what you think. All you reviews have spurred me on and are much appreciated and I want to make sure the ending is just right for you and meets any expectations you have.

This leads into a sequel which will be up in a week or so. I have an idea for a tragic and a happy-ending to it. They are the same principle, but obviously end very differently! Let me know which one you would rather read and I really hope you enjoy this. Dedicated to all those who have replied, especially chrysalis escapist and of course the lovely Lily.

xxx

**Chapter 7**

Stella felt the arm around her shoulders jerk away, the body next to hers shook slightly and the silence had been shattered by short, sharp intakes of air. She opened her eyes, and saw the lab was still deserted and although it was dark, the pitch blackness of night was fading, indicating the morning was fast approaching.

"Mac?" She whispered.

"You're awake?"

"Evidently, are you ok?"

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Stella could here that his breathing was still sharp and quick and his hand, that was still in hers despite them both being asleep for a considerable space of time, was clammy. Stella let go of his hand so she could turn to face him. Although it was hard to see in the dim light, Stella thought he looked pale and could see his blue eyes were wide.

"Mac what's wrong?" Stella's voice was laced with concern.

"Nothing Stel." Mac said and he shut his eyes and leant back on the sofa. Stella looked at him and after a moment Mac said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine Mac, honestly, we've got to get up some time."

There was a moment of silence that was not the usual comfortable one the two shared. Neither of them moved from their position but Stella shot a glance at Mac, who was beginning to look better.

"Are you ok?" Stella probed again.

Mac nodded and said quietly, "just a dream."

"Yeah, but they can seem so real."

"I dreamt that someone had taken you and that if we didn't find you, you'd be killed. I was really scared, God that makes me sound so pathetic." Mac muttered and turned away.

"Mac, you're not pathetic, you're strong, smart, brave, a bit of an insomniac, but definitely not pathetic."

Mac looked at her and with half a smile said, "Sorry I woke you."

"Yeah you should be, although I suppose I sort of woke you up." Stella said playfully as she kicked her feet up on the stool.

"See, you even occupy my subconscious thoughts, even is you did scare me to death!"

"You know it's ironic you had a nightmare, I was having a really good dream."

"Were you? What was it about?"

"I dreamt a handsome knight came to me."

"Yeah?" Mac took her hand and stroked it gently.

"Yeah. He swept me off my feet and we shared a passionate kiss."

"And how did that go?" Mac asked, leaning into her, moving his own legs near to Stella's on the footstool.

Stella turned to him and cupped his face in her hand, putting the other on his chest she pressed her lips on his. The kiss was tender yet passionate, precise, but exciting. She pulled away and looked at Mac, searching for a response in those bright blue eyes that she had drowned in so many times before.

"Something like that." Stella said quietly.

"So that's what you dreamt?" He asked.

Stella nodded, a curl falling on her pretty face. Mac tucked it behind her ear and ran his hand gently through her hair, "You know, that's my recurring dream." Stella smiled widely and pulled him in for another kiss which he gladly returned.

"Did you pull another all nighter Mac?" Danny asked as he placed their coffee orders on the table where the team were sat.

"Yeah, had some loose ends that needed tying up."

"I hope it was worth it, you missed a great game last night, the Nix won by miles."

"Believe me, it was definitely worth it." He pressed his knee against Stella's, who was sat besides him, who squeezed his back affectionately attempting to mask her action.

"Has the Diaz case been wound up yet?" Asked Lindsay who took a sip of her newly arrived vanilla latte.

"Not yet," Stella said as she took her cappuccino from the paper tray that Starbucks issued, "Flack's got the warrant so he'll bring him in later."

"Slam dunk," Danny said, downing his espresso, "we'll wind him up a bit, he'll confess and both of them will be in the slammer before the shift ends, boom!"

"Let's hope so." Mac said whilst he sipped his Irish coffee demurely feeling Stella's leg pressed firmly against his.

Mac finished in the shower in the staff wash rooms, dried himself off and got dressed. Putting on his shirt he heard someone enter and he turned to see Stella in the doorway. "Hey." He said smiling at her.

"Hey yourself." Stella replied as she walked to the bench on which he was sat on. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and gently kissed his neck nipping at his damp skin.

"Stel," Mac moaned, "we can't do this now."

"No?" She teased and she ran her hands under his open shirt, letting her hands explore every inch of his firm torso. Feeling himself surrender to her touch as her finger traced his chest he turned to her and kissed her on the lips pulling her onto his lap.

"I'm so glad last night happened." Stella said quietly.

"Me too, come back to mine tonight?"  
"Wouldn't miss it." She purred and as she moved her hands back under his shirt the door clicked. Stella darted up and went to open her locker as Mac tuned away and did up his shirt, which was now a little crumpled!

"Morning." Hawkes said as he entered the locker area.

"Hey Sheldon."

The three made small talk until Sheldon went around the corner to his own locker. Hearing the bang of the opening door Stella whispered to Mac, "To be continued Detective Taylor." She kissed him firmly but silently and said loudly, "later guys." Hawkes walked back around to where Mac was now shutting his own locker, "Why are you so happy?"

"I finally got the answer I was looking for."

"How long had you been on the case for?"  
"A long time Sheld, a very long time!"

"Where on earth is Flack?" Asked Lindsay, "he's been gone for ages."  
"Knowing Flack he's making sure all the ends are ties." Mac said.

"We need this guy off the street. He is more dangerous than we first thought. He and his brother killed Dora Parson and we know they are after other prostitutes who work the same area as her." Stella said.

"As long as we get him before he gets another girl we will be fine." Mac said reassuringly.

"He made it clear what his intentions were." Stella continued, "He's going to go back to the same area and get one of her friends."

"Maddy Self." Mac continued, finishing Stella's sentence. "We are sending officers to her as we speak. Diaz has some sort of target list and we know Maddy is the next one."

"She's just a kid," Stella said, her voice getting a little higher, "She's just a poor kid whose only friend has been killed and now he's after her."

"We're not going to let him." Mac said, softly brushing against Stella as he paced up the room in which they were talking.

"That's why Flack is taking his time." Danny agreed.

They carried on working until they were interrupted by the door flying open and a rather breathless Flack entered.

"Guys we have a situation!"

"What's up man?" Danny asked, sensing something was wrong by his friends unusually urgent tone.

"We've just been with a squad to collect Diaz."  
"And?" Stella probed, dreading what Flack was about to say.

"And he's gone."

"Gone?" Mac asked sharply, "He can't be gone, we had someone on him since day one, what about Maddy Self?"

"I don't know, all we know is he just vanished in the night, no ones seen him, apartment is still full, nothings missing expect him."

"We have to find him." Mac said, "Stella get the whole team on this one, there's no other case until Diaz has been caught, we know how dangerous he is. Flack, get the squad car out..."

"Wait," Flack cut in, "just wait a second."

"Flack we don't have time for messing around!" Stella snapped.

"You need to see this. When we went to his apartment Diaz was gone, but this was here." Flack took out a piece of paper, and handed it to Mac, making sure he held it through a rubber glove. Looking slightly sceptical Mac's face drained of colour as he read the note which he had been handed.

_Good morning Detectives_

_I hope we slept well, we've got a busy day a head of us. I'm sure you're all annoyed that once more I have outwitted and therefore escaped you, and it greatly saddens me that I can't see you running around trying to find clues of my whereabouts. However, it does not matter, you shan't find me because you won't look for me. I have something you want, something you'll want me to take special care of. Meet my demands or I'll send your precious item back to you piece at a time._

_If you are unsure what I mean, I'm sure the lovely Detective Bonaserra can help and if she gets into any trouble her gallant knight can save her once more, can't you Detective Taylor? I'd be careful though life isn't always a happily ever after and you too will get your just desserts. No one stops Victor Diaz and you have forced me to show you that the hard way._

_I will contact you at 12 noon, try to stop me and she will die._

_Yours truly._

_V. Diaz_

A silent chill spread across the room, as a sense of fear and doom hung over them.

"He's got her," Stella said quietly, "He's got Maddy. We have to go after him. He'll kill her if we don't."

"He'll kill her if we do., and probably us too by the sounds of it" Mac said solemnly.

"What do we do?" Danny asked  
"We wait, we wait until noon." Mac replied.

"We have to do something!" Stella cried.

"It's not just Maddy he wants dead Stella, he holds grudges and he's made it clear what he wants." Flack protested.

"We've picked the wrong guy to mess with." Lindsay said her voice shaky.

"If we don't play it right more than one innocent person could die." Flack said and Stella could feel eyes burning on her and Mac's back.

"Diaz is all talk," Mac said calmly, "no one is going to die."

There was a moments silence and Stella said quietly, "What time is it."

"Five minutes to 12." Danny replied, looking at his watch. They sat in silence when a shrill beeping interrupted their thoughts.

"Detective Taylor it's Cheryl on reception", a high pitched voice blared from the speaker of the phone on the desk, "there's a call for you, I'll put him through."

Mac picked up the phone and felt the hill wash over the room as the caller spoke. A voice laced with malice that oozed danger filled the room silkily.

"Good afternoon Detective Taylor, if I am on speaker phone I do request you take me off, this is for your ears only. I'm afraid you have angered me and no one angers a Diaz so you must pay the price. Now listen closely, I'm only going to say this once."

Mac's face drained of colour and he put the phone down, his hands trembling a little. "What is it Mac?"

"He's here."

"What?"

"He's here."

"No Mac, he can't be here, Diaz can't be in this building he's..."

Before the sentence could be finished a deafening shot rang out and everything went black...

**The End**


End file.
